I Know It's September, Thank You!
by SecretCodeLyokan
Summary: Code: July (2015) Flash Fics; I'm sorry if they're bad, I finished more than half at 1:31 am. (I'll fix any structure mistakes one day, promise)
1. Day 1: Fav SeasonEpisode

**Like the title said, I'M AWARE THAT IT'S NEARLY SEPTEMBER, BUT THE RULES SAID THAT YOU CAN WRITE THIS ANY MONTH OF ANY DAY OF ANY YEAR YOU WANT! (maybe not the year, but anyway, you got it) SO I'LL WRITE IT IN FRAKKING SEMPTEMBER; OK!**

 **Reader: *stares at me as if I was a talking Kankrelat*...**

 **Me: Sorry, but I had a bad start of the day today…**

 **So anyway, I read and saw a few things people did for the "Code: July" challenge and I finally plucked up the courage to try it myself…and yes, for the last time, I know it's nearly September!**

 **So, for those who don't know, the first prompt is "Favorite Season/Episode" and, honestly, I didn't really know what to write at first: I like all the seasons the same, they all have their ups and downs, so that was pretty out of the question.**

 **So, favorite episode; I have one, but I was a little nervous at the thought of writing about it…eventually, my imaginary inner fangirl Emily gave me a long lecture about how everyone has its own preferences and that people won't care less if I liked this episode or not, so I caved in and wrote this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Notes: This takes place the next day after my favorite episode. You guess which one it is.**

* * *

 **1: Favorite Season/Episode**

Of all the sectors Lyoko owned, of all the towers that there were, X.A.N.A. had to pick _that exact same one._ Yumi felt her stomach twist when she saw it again, its red halo shining brightly in the virtual sunlight.

 _Why, X.A.N.A., why?_ She asked herself. _Why did you have to choose the same tower?_

She looked around, relieved that only Aelita was with her…and also worried, because the geisha was the only hope the pinkette had of reaching the tower safely.

Running towards her top priority, Aelita couldn't help but notice that her older friend was really nervous. Was it because of yesterday, was it because of the AI's attack?

 _It must've been pretty scary for her, knowing she was risking her life._ The pinketee admitted to herself.

Meanwhile, Yumi was clutching tightly her fan with her left hand, and gulped nervously when she saw the tower getting nearer and nearer.

"Hurry up!" Jeremy called. "I've lost contact with Ulrich and Odd and that's not a good sign"

Yumi's stomach gave another jolt – the fifth one since she had arrived so far – when she saw the edge of the plateau not far away.

 _Be careful, girl._ She thought. _This time, no one can save you…_

"Yumi! Krabe, twelve o'clock!" Jeremy suddenly yelled.

The geisha immediately avoided the laser shot in her direction and tossed her fan, watching as it hit the creature and then returned to her.

"Nice job, but there are two Megatanks coming your way" the genius warned.

"Aelita, take cover; I'll get them"

She looked at the two giant bowling balls rolling towards her and had a sense of dèja vu.

 _Be careful, Yumi, be careful._ She kept telling herself, as she avoided the Megatank's energy wave. Then, the geisha distractedly threw her fan, but missed the target by a great distance.

Aelita, hiding behind a rock, noticed much to her surprise that Yumi wasn't really in the game.

 _I'd better head for the tower while the monsters are busy._ The pinkette told herself, as she silently ran towards her objective.

In the meantime, the geisha was indeed having trouble concentrating: same sector, same tower position, same monsters…it was as if X.A.N.A. was messing up with her, as if he did that on purpose.

 _Curse you!_ Yumi thought with a frown, tossing her fan once again. It miraculously hit the symbol but the other Megatank fired at her, and the geisha was hit so violently she was thrown back right near the edge of the plateau.

"Be careful Yumi, you lost 50 life points!" Jeremy exclaimed, clutching his hair with both hands.

She stood up, but when she looked around, another flashback hit her and her heart started beating faster (if it could, that is). She felt a soft, invisible breeze in the air and she her cheeks flushed at the familiar memory.

Distracted by her thoughts and the panorama, Yumi barely heard Jeremy telling her that Aelita was in the tower; she didn't even notice the Megatank shooting its energy wave at her. She didn't notice or hear anything. The geisha only woke up from her trance when she toppled out of the scanner, banging her fists on the ground in frustration.

Of all the towers that Lyoko possessed, X.A.N.A. just _had_ to pick yesterday's.

The one on the plateau in the Desert Sector.

The one where something _nearly_ happened, something which made her thank her lucky stars that during this mission Ulrich was dealing with X.A.N.A.'s attack and not fighting on Lyoko with her and Aelita. The urge to do it again was far too powerful.


	2. Day 2: Beach

**I know, you thought I had abandoned this, but I haven't. I was just thinking of the right idea and I got it.**

 **So, today's prompt is "Beach" and we're going to join the Lyoko Warriors celebrating their X.A.N.A.-free summer. Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Note: This takes place after Code Lyoko, in a world where the five plus William have a temporary 'truce' after turning off the Supercomputer.**

* * *

 **2: Beach**

Odd looked around: smiling kids, people playing beach volley not far away, cute girls sunbathing…yes, this was literally a "Beach Without Danger".

 _No X.A.N.A., no towers, just us and the world we used to save every day._ He thought with a smile, staring at the purple umbrella on top of him. _And there's also summer, too. X.A.N.A.-free summer._

It had been Yumi's idea to go to the beach to celebrate their first X.A.N.A.-free holiday and everyone was enjoying it, even Aelita who wasn't very fond of it. They had splashed, sunbathe, played, talked, and now Odd was resting under the shade while William had to go to the airport to meet his parents and the other four retired Lyoko Warriors were still somewhere near the coast.

Odd stood up to get some sun block and watched the the two 'good friends' playing in the water like little kids.

 _Just Friends Meter: -3%_ the hybrid thought with a playful smirk, as he squirted the pale yellow cream out. _Ah, if the meter could be like that every day, these two will finally convince themselves that the whole friend thing is all a horrible lie._

He then scanned the coast for Jeremy and Aelita and saw them nearby: Jeremy, in blue trunks, was holding Aelita's hand and she was squeezing it so tight it nearly stopped the circulation. The hybrid could hear them from where he was:

"Jeremy, I don't want to go in the water!"

"Aelita, relax, it it's normal water, see?" Jeremy pointed at Yumi and Ulrich. "They're ok"

 _Poor Aelita._ Odd thought. _Afraid of the sea._

The pinkette, in fact, had refused to even touch the salty water since she had come to the beach: it reminded her too much of the deadly virtual space where Lyoko stood.

"Now, take a small step in the water…"

Aelita hesitated. "I…I can't"

The genius sighed and let go of her hand for a minute, while pondering on how to help her overcome her fear: if she was afraid of the sea, then how can she go on a boat without trembling? And what if she was afraid of lakes, too? Plus, he wanted to help her: seeing _his_ princess like that was torture.

"Ok, Aelita, listen" he put his hands in her shoulders. "Close your eyes and think about happy things"

"'Happy things'?" the pinkette repeated.

"Yes" Jeremy said. "Us, the Lyoko Warriors…whatever makes you happy; I'll take your hand and you'll follow my steps, but do not open your eyes until I tell you so"

Aelita nodded uncertainly and closed her eyes. _My family. My dad, Waldo Schaeffer or Franz Hopper and my mum Anthea Schaeffer. That day at Christmas, that day Daddy moved with me to France, the day I meet Jeremy…he was so cute…_

She felt something cold on her feet and then Jeremy told her to open her eyes. She did and found her feet immersed in the salty water.

"Jeremy" she gasped. "I'm alright, I don't feel anything; well, apart from the cold…"

"Now, do you want to go further?" he asked. She shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry, keep thinking about good things and I'll guide you" he reassured her, squeezing her hand.

Aelita nodded and closed her eyes. _Jeremy is here with me. Yumi and Ulrich, my best friends. Odd, my fake cousin but also my brother. William, my new friend…_

The cold feeling was now up to her thigh. "Ok, now open your eyes" the genius invited her.

Aelita did and saw that she had made it: she was in the water despite her fear and it spread a good feeling inside her.

"I like it" she said. "I want to stay here forever!"

Jeremy put his hands on his hips and smirked. "First, you wouldn't get in the water not even if I gave you fifty euros; now, you don't want to get out. What have you done to Aelita, you being?"

The pinkette laughed and splashed him. "What have _you_ done to my sweet Jeremy?"

He splashed her back. "I'm right here; you're the fake"

"No, you are"

"No, you are"

"No, you are"

Odd just smiled and watched the two couples play in the sea, happy as could be.


	3. Day 3: XANA attacks!

**So, prompt 3: "X.A.N.A. attacks". I admit that it was a little bit hard, but I managed.**

 **Note: This is records X.A.N.A. and three Lyoko Warriors with diaries keep about attacks. It's more of a list than a drabble, but it was the only idea that came into my mind**

* * *

 **3 "X.A.N.A. attacks"**

Attack #367: "Took control of the Hermitage. The Geisha and the Samurai were trapped in the boiler room, but the other two pests managed to save them in time; not all was in vain, though: the Return To The Past made me stronger.

Note: the Tarantulas are difficult to disintegrate, but they're still beatable"

"Diary Of Jeremy Belpois, January 15th: **(A/N: since five episode later it'll be Valentine's Day, I thought they might be in January in "New Order")** I successfully materialized and enrolled Aelita at our school as Aelita Stones, Odd's Canadian cousin. She saw this weird house in the forest which got possessed by X.A.N.A.. Yumi and Ulrich nearly risked their lives, but Odd and Aelita were able to make it.

Interesting note: X.A.N.A. created new monsters, the Tarantulas, which could only mean hard work for us. Also, a new student has arrived and he seems very close to Yumi; seems like Ulrich is going to have some jealousy issues in his hands…"

Carthage Intrusion #2/Attack #374: "They're stealing too much data; at least they still think Aelita has a virus and not that I stole these useless memories. Today, I was able to infiltrate one of my special viruses in the stolen data and take control of the Return To The Past; reversing time three times gave me enough power to control some spoiled brat…Sissi, I think the pests call her?

The only bad side about all of this is that not only they managed to stop me again, but they also now know that the RTTP Program gives me power…"

"Diary Of Jeremy Belpois, January 22th: Today X.A.N.A. took control over the Return To The Past and reversed time over and over. As if it wasn't enough, Sissi recorded me and Aelita talking about her false identity! And she also got possessed by X.A.N.A.! We discovered why he launched all these RTTPs in the end: turns out, they make him stronger; note to self: better be careful when launching them"

Attack 399#: "Activating and deactivating towers gave me enough power to take control of a satellite and I was able to create a blizzard. The pests were really outnumbered and I unleashed the Scyphozoa. It failed, but I just know that one day I'll be able to get the keys! I also nearly killed off two of them; pity the Return To The Past saved them once again, but at least I got some more power…"

"Diary Of Jeremy Belpois, March 23rd: "The Superscan rang several times during the day and night and it turns out X.A.N.A. was planning another one of his deadly plans: trap the town in a freezing blizzard which reached -50 C° and even lower! Yumi nearly died on that one, or at least that was what Odd said, but the Return To The Past stopped this from happening. Also, today this reporter came at school; I must say, he was very rude…"

Attack 576#: "I was really close to blowing up the factory today; one second and five milliseconds close. But the pests had another pest to help them: some person named…William, if I'm not mistaking? They voted for including him in the group, but the Geisha refused; this William pest seems interesting…I wonder if…"

"2nd November: Today William tried another two-bit Casanova act again and it's getting on my nerves; he actually wanted to kiss me! How idiotic is that?

X.A.N.A. attacked too, today: he possessed some guy who works for a demolition company and attempted to actually blow up the factory! William learned about Lyoko and helped us. I can't believe the others – even Ulrich! – actually voted to include him in the group! I voted against, so the Return To The Past deleted his memory. I actually feel a little sorry for him, but he can't come: I don't trust him…"

Core Attack 23#: "Yes! My plan succeeded! Lyoko is dead and with it, every single hope the brats have to defeat me; I also managed to possess that new William pest. It wasn't that hard: he might have powerful weapons, he might be – what was that again? Ah, right – handsome or whatever, but he sure is an idiot. I still have him under my power; maybe he could turn useful…"

"8th November: I knew we couldn't trust William! Guess what, he got possessed by X.A.N.A. within less than five minutes inside Lyoko! Odd felt a little embarrassed because he didn't come and Ulrich keeps blaming himself for not telling him directly instead of leaving a note to Sam. Conclusion: we were all pretty down because of William lost for good and losing Lyoko and…and Franz Hopper, Aelita's father.

Speaking of Franz Hopper, turns out that not all hope is lost, after all: he sent us a message, and it said…"

Attack 987#: "Today might be my last note: the pest Jeremy is creating a multi-agent program as I'm typing this! They already got William back, now they're going to try and destroy me! I will not falter now; but, if I do, I have a plan…"

"January 15th: it's so weird, how it's that date again: on this very day, a year ago, Aelita got officially materialized on Earth. And now, what has happened? Possessions, Return To The Past, discoveries, destroying sectors, fighting William, Replikas, a Kolossus, destroying X.A.N.A…yes, destroying X.A.N.A.: it finally happened yesterday (which is why I didn't write). Today we went to turn off the Supercomputer, but everyone but Yumi was against it. Odd told me he didn't want to turn it off because he would missed the adventures; I know how he feels: I like being a hero; the adventure, the tension…it's great. But turning it off would mean also having more time for ourselves: I could finally study enough to get that stupid B+ (or A) m dad wants. Man, he's always demanding that! "Get good grades this year!" "What will your future be without these As?" "You're Cs are a disgrace" and bla, bla friggin' bla. At least, we turned it off in the end so I can finally stop these arguments! I wish I could turn Dad off, just like with a phone or a PC.

Oh, and today Sissi discovered our secret! Luckily no one believed her, but we deleted her memory anyway; I invited her to become our friend and, I have to admit, she's a nice person when you get to know her…and when she's not that annoying stalker!

Oh, yeah, there's another thing that I'm looking forwards to in this X.A.N.A.-free life: spending time with my friends and…and with Yumi. Maybe I can finally tell her what I feel about her…I wonder what she exactly meant by 'good times'…Ok, I need to seriously stop daydreaming…"

* * *

 **Done. This drabble/list was hard, but fun. Only, it's a little longer than a drabble...oh well, I did it anyway. 'Till the next time!  
**


	4. Day 4: Bonfire

**Day 4: Bonfire**

* * *

"Odd…"

"What?"

"You can't do this…"

The gang was in the forest, near the manhole, and they were camping for the weekend. Hopefully, it was legal to camp there.

Odd and Ulrich were currently in an argument about the food they were supposed to cook.

"I can cook simple stuff like marshmallows, come on!"

"Don't use all of it, idiot! What if you burn it?"

"Nonsense!" Odd dumped one of the contents of the bag of marshmallows in a pan which was held above the fire by a net tied to three metal poles on the ground: a makeshift barbecue-thinggy.

"We're going to starve…" Jeremy mumbled, as Aelita cuddled close to him, her stomach grumbling.

"I'll get the meatballs!" Odd announced, as he fished inside a thermos bag. "Here it is!"

"What the heck are you doing!" Ulrich screamed, grabbing the frozen box containing the small pieces of food. "Why did you bring meat on the camping trip!"

"Because nothing screams camping like a bunch of meatballs!" Odd insisted, pulling the lunch box back in his hands and dumping them all near each other on the net.

"I'll get some veggies" Yumi mumbled, as she stood up and walked towards one of the bags.

As she was grabbing a few carrots, she saw them bickering again, this time about who was the best cook.

"Have you got a problem or something?" She yelled at them, exasperated, making them stop quarreling. "Because you guys are so hooked on being the best that you forgot several things on our way here!"

"Not several" The samurai mumbled. "A few…"

"Most of our food, a sleeping bag, a plate, a bottle of water, one of the tents" The ninja counted on her fingers. "Also, both of your jackets, Kiwi – God help him if Jim finds him! – and your common sense!" she glared at them both as she gave the carrots to poor hungry and tired Aelita. "We've been standing here for hours waiting for something to eat and it's nearly 10 p.m.! We're starving!"

"Yeah, sorry about that" they both said in unison.

"So, peace out and try to cook something!"

"Why us?" Odd protested.

"Because it was both your idea to go camping!" Yumi answered, bitterly. "And we three are dying of hunger, anyway, because we were the one who did all the jobs while you bickered; so there" she then slumped near her tent, arms crossed.

The two boys frowned a little; then they both sighed and looked at each other.

"Friends?" Ulrich stuck his hand out.

"Sure" Odd smiled and shook it. The two then turned back towards the bonfire.

"So, what's the next step?" The samurai asked.

"Leave the cooking to me, you prepare what doesn't need to be cooked"

Ulrich nodded and grabbed a few bags; he searched inside them, but didn't find anything.

"Hey! Where are the chips!"

"What?" Odd ran towards him and looked in the bag he was searching. "Wha…but this isn't the bag!"

"Then which one is it?"

"The green one!"

"No the green one was for clothes!"

"You mean you buried our chips amongst pants and t-shirts?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"I can tell!"

They sat there, bickering again for about two minutes. Yumi shook her head and sighed, exasperated; she then paused, as a weird sent caught her nostrils. She sniffed again, hoping she was wrong.

She wasn't.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. "The food is burning!"


	5. Day 5: Punk Rock

**Day 5: Punk Rock**

* * *

They entered the room with difficulty, since it was pretty crowded. As the five looked around, they realized how darker it was in comparison to the normal dark night light and it took a few minutes for them to adjust.

"So, this is the place?" Aelita asked, blinking a little to see her friend in front of her better.

Yumi nodded. "Yes, we're here; at least, I think we're all here…"

She turned around to look at her friends: Aelita was wearing a torn skirt with fishnet tights and a black shirt with pink skulls in it, along with dark pink shoes; Jeremy was wearing a weird leather jacket (which was zipped closed) and really skinny jeans, and was cowering behind Odd, who looked very much like a stereotype punk person (makeup, fake tattoos and fake piercings included). Ulrich was the only one who was wearing a mix of black and white.

"So guys, what do you think?" she asked.

The samurai shrugged. "it's a great place" he admitted. "But why are we here again?"

"A friend I used to know invited me" Yumi explained, as she looked around. "We haven't seen each other in a while and she thought that this might be a good opportunity to meet again; I can also introduce her to you lot, since you technically came here to keep me company" she paused to look at them in the eye with a smile. "Though, if you want, you can explore a bit..."

"WOOHOO!" Odd screamed, spreading his arms wide. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Odd, don't be silly" Jeremy whimpered. "This isn't…"

"LET'S BLOW UP THIS PLAAAAACE!" the hybrid ignored him, as he lost himself in the crowd.

"Well, _I'm_ not searching for him" Yumi remarked with a frown. "He can find his own way back"

"So" Aelita looked around. "What are we supposed to do again?"

"Well, as I said before, you only came with me to keep me company" the ninja said. "But you're part of the party now, so you're free to do whartever you want, on the condition that you'll be by the exit at exactly eleven o'clock and you don't talk to many people here; never know where bad guys lurk"

"I'll go with you" Jeremy mumbled to the pinkette. "Wherever you want to go"

Aelita nodded and squeezed his hand tightly as she too was swallowed by the party guests.

The ninja looked at Ulrich, wondering if he was going to leave her too; she smiled when he didn't move, but merely scratched his head.

"I'd like to meet this friend of yours" The samurai said, smiling a little.

Yumi nodded and took his hand. "Be careful, this place is a maze"

The two began to zig-zag throughout the crowd, as they searched for the party host. They saw their friends every once in a while: Odd near a table talking to some punk-rock people, Aelita and Jeremy in a corner chatting about what-not, every once in a while saying "Hi!" to someone who greeted them. While the others looked like they were getting along in this party, the samurai had to admit to himself, it wasn't really his type of thing, he just came because he was a good friend; but, looking on the bright side of that evening, he got to hang out with Yumi the whole time.


	6. Day 6: Travel

**Note: This takes place during (more like, after) "Distant Memory"**

* * *

 **Day 6: Travel**

Aelita looked outside the window of the car, thoughtfully. She went through all of the recent events in her mind, as if it were a slideshow, towere her friends, and then stopped at where she was know, in Jeremy's father's car, going on her very first Chirstmas holidays...at least, her very first ones since she was trapped in Lyoko.

 _I'm in a car,_ she told herself. _But i_ _f I'm in a car with Jeremy, where are the others right now? Are they at home, with their families, or at the shops? Or are they still in their vehicles?  
_

"You ok?" Jeremy asked her, gently, shaking her from her thoughts.

Aelita turned back to him and nodded, smiling.

It was quiet in the car; Mr. Belpois hadn't said a word, (or that's what the pinkette thought, she hadn't been paying really much attention) and neither had his son up until now. She guessed they were waiting for them to arrive home for a proper introduction.

Her mind drifted off again; where were her friends? She leaned towards the window and half-closed her eyes, picturing Odd; he was probably running towards the gates, screaming: "WAIT FOR ME!" and then managing to get in just in time before the plane left. But what if he didn't catch it? When was the next plane due? Half an hour? An hour? More? Maybe his parents would sent him a private jet, if they had it; they probably did, she heard from him that they were really rich…

Rich…were Ulrich's parents rich? Well, his father earned a lot of money, but they didn't have a limo or anything, as far as she knew. No, of course not, they weren't _that_ rich; she pictured the samurai running towards his car, tired after the battle on Lyoko, and clutching his temples with a frown as the car moved and Mr. Stern told him off for leaving the vehicle.

 _I wouldn't want to be in his shoes now._ She thought. _Poor guy…_

Thing…What things had Yumi's parents planned for the winter? She wasn't traveling for sure, she remembered that. Was she going to spend her holiday at home with her family? She couldn't really remember now, she felt too tired to think clearly…

"Aelita, is everything ok?" Jeremy shook her, gently.

Aelita opened her eyes again, quickly. "Uhm, yes…I think…"

"Are you tired?"

The pinkette yawned. "I guess I am a little bit…" she then laid down on his shoulder (much to Jeremy's surprise) and closed her eyes, dreaming about Odd sticking his tongue out from a private jet at the Sterns' car as he lowered a rope for Ulrich to catch, while Yumi waved from the top.


	7. Day 7: Symbols

**Day 7: Symbols**

 _Everywhere…X.A.N.A…._

Jeremy closed his eyes as his head pulsed several times.

 _He's everywhere…in the Internet…I have to work…_

He reached for the mouse and clicked a few times the left button, as the program loaded.

"I did it!" he mumbled, squinting his eyes. Then, he saw it again.

The three circles, the four straight lines.

Jeremy looked around is room and gasped: the walls were covered with the hated symbol, and so were the bed, the wardrobe and the desk. He stood up, and realized the pavement had it painted beneath his feet.

He screamed and burst through the door; the symbols covered the dormitory walls and doors.

"Hello!" he yelled. ""IS ANYBODY HEEEEEERE!"

No answer. What was going on?

The young Einstein offspring bolted away from the dormitory, found the door, opened it…the sky was grey, the Symbol was literally everywhere. And no one was there.

"Where is everyone!" he protested out loud. "Aelita! Yumi! Ulrich! Odd! Even a punch line or a scary boo could be helpful now…"

He sadly stared at the ground, feeling lonely and scared. Then, he noticed that the Symbol was appearing on his shoes.

"ARGH!" he screamed, running away.

He ran and ran as fast as he could, every symbol, every building turning in to a blur. He ran out of the school, out of the city, out of the country, the Symbols were covering his legs, his bust, his shoulders, but he kept running.

"You can't run for long" a deep and dark voice whispered in his ear. "Accept your fate!"

"No!" Jeremy exclaimed, closing his eyes.

He suddenly tripped over something and fell on the ground. He tried to get up, but was pushed back by the symbols on his skin and clothes, glued to the ground as they covered his neck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, as he saw darker and darker…

The genius woke up with a jolt, panting heavily. He glanced at the computer in front of him: the bar was still 23%.

"I think I'll go to bed now" he mumbled, yawning. He took off his glasses and crawled under the blankets, not caring if he had his pajamas on or not.

He dreamed his friends banishing the Symbols from all over the world and smiled.


	8. Day 8: Fears

**A/N: Honestly, I went pretty random on this, but Odd deserves his angst-y screen-time, doesn't he? I pondered pretty hard, while looking at the Phobia List from Wikipedia and decided to try this. I hope it's not too bad; I don't know much about this fear.**

 **Also, this is sort-of AU-ish in my opinion, but you judge. By the way, there will be a special guest appearance by Layla Carthago.**

* * *

 _Thanatophobia: a sort-of complicated phobia, but it basically represents the fear of death and/or dying._

* * *

 **Day 8: Fears**

Odd curled up in a ball, shaking from head to toe. He shivered as he felt the life slowly draining from his body.

 _I'm not going to die._ He said to himself. _Not today, not tomorrow, not…_

He stopped right there. Was he even sure of what he was saying? He was a Lyoko Warrior after all, a hero battling a deadly AI; the probabilities of him dying at young age had just escalated to basically 25/7 on 24/7.

The hybrid shivered again at the thought, a few tears wetting his eyes. He had always wondered what happened to people when they died, but he didn't really want to know now.

"I'm still barely 14" he mumbled to himself. "Why is X.A.N.A. even targeting us?"

Odd slowly started to lose strength in every inch of his body; life squeezed out of him without pain, and the shivers started to fade. He would've screamed, but the strength wasn't enough. He closed his eyes, still worried…he suddenly felt energy come to him just in time, and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

The hybrid woke up with a scream that even Yumi would've heard from her house, panting heavily.

"Odd, is something wrong?" Ulrich stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

The Lyoko Warrior didn't answer, but instead felt his heart and looked at his hands numerous times, still shivering.

"Where's Kiwi?" he asked, looking around.

A small bark answered for him, as the dog crawled out from underneath a mess of blankets. **(A/N: This question is out of topic, but it just came to me now: how do Kadic students even do their washing? Do they have washing machines in the school? Or do they just drop them off to a cleaner's nearby?)**

"Kiwi!" he exclaimed. "Come here, my little diggity dog!"

Kiwi obediently jumped on the bed (the Lord only knows how) and Odd nearly chocked him to death as he hugged him.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Ulrich looked a little puzzled, but was anyway happy Odd was ok. He went back to sleep as the hybrid whispered: "I'm so glad it was just a nightmare!"

* * *

"Odd, we need to talk"

The hybrid raised an eyebrow as Jeremy close the door behind them.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I've noticed a few weird things concerning you recently" the genius explained. "And Ulrich told me that you're having nightmares,"

"Yeah, it's nothing…"

"I just wanted to know if something's wrong" Jeremy interrupted him. "And if the 'Jeremyfying' program had something to do with it; I mean, it's been three weeks since you…"

"No, don't worry" the hybrid insisted. "I just had a few nightmares, that's all; the program just made me realize a few things, no biggie; can I go to lunch now?"

Jeremy wasn't really sure it was 'just a few nightmares', as Odd opened the door to go out; he was even less sure when his friend seemed to hesitate to take every step.

* * *

It had been nearly a year now, since his near experience to death from that day. Odd still had nightmares from time to time and he tried to fight them by staying up late. Recently, they had started to turn up again, ever since Layla, William and Yumi were nearly killed in that storm and ever since he received the news that one of his great aunts had died in an accident.

He was barely sleeping these days because of this; the gang was starting to worry, but he rubbed it off. He also started to sit further away from anything electric.

One day, he was lying on a bench, still trying to get over last night's nightmare, when Layla came and sat near him.

"Hey" she murmured, her tone filled with worry. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled back, yawning.

"No you're not" she insisted. "I know you, Odd; this is not your 'ok' mode"

"I said I'm fine" he meant to snap, but it came out weekly. "I'm fine…"

The tamer looked at him and saw how he was hesitating.

"I'm fine…" he repeated. "I am…"

He suddenly buried his head on her shoulder, a few tears wetting his cheeks.

"Or maybe I'm not…" he slowly murmured.

"Shh, don't worry…" Layla patted his back like a patient mother. "We'll find a way to make it better, I promise"

He pulled away a little, wiping his eyes. "Really?"

She smiled at him and pecked his cheek. Her hair brushed him for a second, and it felt nice.

"I promise" She repeated.

* * *

 **(Laylodd fluff is good for the soul…for me, at least)**


	9. Day 9: Dancing

**Ok guys, I'm going to spam you right now with the rest of the challenge because it's been a year already and I'm still not even halfway! So be prepared!**

 **Also, some of them might be slightly terrible, sorry :/ but gimme a break, I wrote most of the until 1:31 am!**

 **Sooo, here we go!**

* * *

 **Note: This takes place after the events in "Rock Bottom", if you couldn't tell.**

* * *

 **Day 9: Dancing**

It was dark.

It was noisy.

And it was jam-packed with people.

Odd was starting to wonder how everyone could even move, let alone dance, without knocking out anyone or spilling the food. Then again, at this rate, the last thing wouldn't matter anymore, because there will be no food left.

He couldn't really help it, actually; he wasn't terribly interested in dancing at all, either alone or with any of the girls at the party, and they all had a partner anyway; well, there was Yumi, but…wait, where was she, the mistress of the house?

Ah, there she was, shaking her hand at a few guys; they were probably asking he for a dance, which made him giggle a little, because he had noticed Sissi sulking on the other side of the room a little while back.

What about Ulrich? He couldn't seem to find him through the crowd of people; maybe he had gone to the bathroom or was stuck somewhere; he didn't really remember him as being the dancing-type, then again…

"And now, dudes and dudettes, who wants some Subdigitals?" a voice screamed through the microphone.

That voice…Odd immediately stopped eating when he heard her. His heart gave a small jolt, as he made his way through the crowd, until…yes, there she was, near the dining table, eyes fixed on her mixing disc, her black and red hair falling all over her face, and one hand holding the headphones.

Sam…Sam, would you dance with me?

That's what he so badly wanted to ask her. He would give anything to talk to her more, to uncover more about her...oh, how he wished…

But he couldn't.

It's not that he didn't have the courage (did he?). It's just…she seemed so peaceful at the mixing table, so at home…he didn't feel like disturbing her.

So he just gazing at her, until, after a few minutes, she gently turned her head to look at him.

"is there a problem, Odd?" she asked, flashing him a warm smile.

He felt a lump inside his throat the moment they locked eyes; every single bit of courage left his body, and time seemed to stop as she slowly removed her hand from her headset and brought to her mouth to suffocate a small giggle.

"You know" she told him. "You should dance with some girl before the night's over while you're at it…"

Turning red, the spiky-haired blond lowered his head and retracted himself in the crowd. Her smile fell immediately.

"Wait!" she called. But it was too late, he had disappeared in that mix of arms and legs and bodies.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, I just made it seem as if a Gem Amalgamate had swallowed him.**


	10. Day 10: Royalty

**For this prompt, I came up with this cute AU idea which I might use for another prompt later on. Enjoy!**

 **Also, special appearance of Layla Carthago, my OC.**

* * *

 **Day 10: Royalty**

"…And so the mighty Warrior saved the Princess from certain death!"

"That's not fair, Ulrich!"

"Why?"

"You get to marry Aelita!"

"It's just a game, Jeremy"

"It's still not fair"

The blond boy crossed his arms. He was wearing a blue blanket with a few stars attached on top, and he held a straw in one hand; he also had a large wizard hat on his head. His blue eyes behind his large glasses glared at the brunette in front of him, who had a wooden sword in one hand and a sash tied around his forehead. He was hand in hand with a pink-haired girl wearing a frilly pink dress and a hat with a plastic tiara glued on.

"Why do you get the girl?" Jeremy protested. "It's not fair!"

"You wanted to be the wizard"

"But I'm not the bad guy!"

"Boys, stop fighting!"

"I don't think they're listening, Aelita" Yumi took Aelita's hand and separated her from Ulrich; she wore a small kimono and had fans tied to a belt on her waist; her raven hair was tied up in a bun.

"I don't think they can listen at all to anyone right now apart from each other" Sam fixed the bicycle helmet on her head and rolled up the sleeves of her gown for the umpteenth time.

Odd, the blond-haired boy beside them dressed as some kind of purple cat, nodded: "That's Ulrich and Jeremy for you"

"At least it's not me" William shrugged and sat down, trying to avoid stepping on his shield.

"What? It's not you they're arguing with?"

"No; at least I'm not the villain; I hate being the villain"

Odd didn't understand what that had to do with what they were talking about, but didn't say anything back.

Meanwhile, the two hadn't stopped arguing:

"For all we know, Yumi could be the bad guy!"

"But she's not!"

"Then who is the bad guy?"

"I don't know, but that's beside the point!"

"What?"

"The fairytale doesn't go like that"

"I don't remember we talking about playing fairytale!"

"Well…"

"Alright, what's going on here?"

The two boys immediately stopped talking when they heard that voice. Everyone in the room turned towards the now-opened door, as an orange-haired 15-year-old stepped in.

"Layla!" Aelita squealed. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I finished that stupid project and now I'm all yours!" she picked the pink-haired girl and smiled. "Happy?"

"Where's Hiroki?" Yumi asked, stretching her arms to be picked up as well.

"Out with friends, that lazy slob" Layla laughed and picked her up, but lowered Aelita down in the process. "I don't know when he'll be back, though..."

"So, what are you doing now?" the older girl bent down a little. "Oh, what nice costumes? What are you?"

"I'm a samurai!" Ulrich shouted proudly.

"I am the wisest of wizards!" Jeremy raised his makeshift wand.

"I'm the Wheel Witch and this is my cat" Sam pointed at Odd.

"I'm the Elf Princess!" Aelita beamed.

"I'm her protector!" William raised his sword.

"And I'm a geisha!" Yumi said.

"That's nice" Layla put the dark-haired girl down and knelt down. "So, what's the story?"

No one answered, as they all looked at each other awkwardly.

"Never mind, I'll make one for you" she took a small dragon hand-puppet from her pocket and put it on her hand.

"Ok, let's start!"

* * *

 **A/N: I actually like this idea, I'll explore it even further someday.**


	11. Day 11: Alternate Universe

**Ok, about the last falsh fic and this one: at first, I didn't have any ideas; but being in the Undertale fandom helped loads. That place might be unpleasant sometimes, but my, it has a frick-ton of AUs; so yeah, I came up with that idea from the last prompt mostly thanks to it. (honestly, though, the fandom isn't that bad if you meet the right people, don't hate and ignore some stuff you see; and the game is awesome netherless)**

 **Now, ready for little Lyoko Warriors?**

* * *

 **Day 11: Alternate Universe**

"…And so once again, we saved the World from destruction"

Jeremy proudly raised his fist and began dancing on the bed, while everyone cheered on the floor. Odd somehow ended up knocking a Krabe figurine by mistake. Nobody noticed, anyway, they were too busy celebrating.

"So, what's next?" Yumi asked, as she put her fans away.

"We'll have to get you back to the Real World, classes are about to start!"

Aelita exited the tall cardboard box and tossed the pencil aside, then ddusted her skirt and climbed on top of the bed with a smile.

"Aelita, you're supposed to stay in the tower until I've materialized you" The blond complained.

"I already did" the pink-haired girl insisted, hugging him.

"Well, at least let me devirtualize the others then" Jeremy tugged at her arms, but she just kept hugging even tightly.

"We'll do that" Ulrich said, and then pretended to stab Odd and Yumi, before doing the same to himself.

"Ouch!" The dark haired girl exclaimed. "That hurt, you know!"

"You're not supposed to feel anything on Lyoko, Yumi"

"No, I mean, you punched me"

"Oh, sorry…"

"Knock knock"

All of the kids turned towards the door, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Layla?" Sam ran towards the door.

"Hello" the orange-haired girl pushed the door open with her back, then turned around to reveal a tray of snacks in her hands. "I thought you might need some energy after the last fight"

"Yay!"

The seven kids ran towards her, as she laid down the tray on the floor for them to get the cookies and the milk.

"Odd ,don't eat them all!"

"Awww, why?"

"Because they're not all yours"

"Fine"

They all ate in silence after that, every once in a while discussing their progress in their adventure.

"Layla" Jeremy asked at one point. "When is Uncle Xana coming back?"

The older girl sighed again. "He's kinda busy right now, Einstein; he won't be back from his trip for a few days, more or less"

"But he will keep playing with us, right?" Odd asked. "We need him for our next plot twist"

Layla nodded and smiled. "He'll be back soon for the plot twist, don't worry" she looked at them. "He tells me every day he misses you dearly"

"I hope he bought us a present!" the blond's eyes sparkled for a second.

"Odd!" Aelita punched his shoulder.

"What?"

Layla just looked away, feeling a little sad.


	12. Day 12: Snapchat

**This was really hard, because I haven't got Snapchat, so I don't know much about it. Hope it's still ok!**

 **Note: this takes place in the future, when all of them are probably nearly in University.**

* * *

 **Day 12: Snapchat**

Odd was now on his bed, staring at the crack on the wall in his bedroom; in the months that he had spent at Aelita's apartment, he had never noticed it was there; still, it was nice to find something to look at now, anything to desperately try to ignore the stares his friends in front of him were giving him.

"So" Jeremy crossed his arms.

"So?" he repeated, uncertainly.

"Explain"

"What?"

"Stop joking around, Odd" Aelita sighed. "You know what you did"

"Did I forget to take Kiwi to the vet?"

"No"

"Did I lose something of yours?"

"Surprisingly, not this time"

"Did I…?"

"Oh for God's sake Odd" Yumi facepalmed. "We're talking about your Snapchat"

Odd raised an eyebrow: "What about it?" then, suddenly, he turned red. "Oh shoot, I didn't post stupid photos again, did I?"

"Worse" Jeremy shoved a few papers in front of him. "Here, I recovered all of the pictures"

"How did you…"

"It's not important right now" the blond interrupted him. "Just look at them"

Odd obeyed and checked all of them: there were Snapchat photos of him and…

"Oh my God!"

"Yep" Aelita nodded. "You took pictures of yourself in the factory; to be exact, with the Scanners and the Supercomputer"

"Guys, I…" Odd looked at his friends. "I…I don't know how…"

"Well, the damage's done anyway" Jeremy sighed. "Lucky for you, you took pictures every five seconds, and only some people saw them, apparently"

"But how did you…?"

"Sissi called me" Ulrich answered. "She kept asking me how did you make such an elaborated prank"

"Fortunately, me and Jeremy were able to remove the pictures before the word started going around, and we were able to convince some of these people that it really was a cheap prank" Aelita explained. "So we saved our secret"

"But why are we still hiding it?" Odd asked.

Jeremy pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at the ground, sighing heavily.

"This isn't a game, Odd; if someone hears about this, we might get into big trouble; and the World might be in danger too"

"Right…"

For a few minutes, everyone didn't speak, and the only sound you could hear was the ticking of the clock hanging up on the wall of the bedroom.

"Ah, also" Aelita looked at her legal cousin with a severe expression. "You're banned from drinking for a few months"


	13. Day 13: Animals

**This is kinda bad, tbh.**

* * *

 **Day 13: Animals**

"This dog is starting to get on my nerves"

It was past midnight, and the boys were supposed to be asleep by now; but Ulrich was trying to study, and Odd was playing a video game. The latter rose his head at his roommate's words:

"What do you mean?"

"He's howling like a maniac" Was the brunette's answer. "Can't you make him shut up? Someone might also hear him"

"Kiwi always does that in the full moon, and you know it; no one has heard him so far" Odd shrugged. "It's not his fault he does that, you know; it's instinct"

"Well, can he just howl a little more quietly then?" Ulrich protested, turning around to look at the thing. "I can't concentrate"

"Just let him be; he'll stop"

The brunette rolled his eyes and continued studying. But Kiwi continued howling, not even that close to stopping it seemed, and he just couldn't concentrate.

"Can't you take him for a walk or something?"

"At this hour? I don't think it's a good idea"

"Then make him stop!"

"I told you, let him be, he'll stop soon"

So the brunette did: he let Kiwi be for a few minutes; then, quite suddenly, his patience wore thin and he couldn't take it anymore. He packed his books and pencil case and went to Jeremy's room, hoping for some peace and quiet.

It was more or less a few minutes after he left that Kiwi stopped. The small dog went to Odd's bed and started scratching it, whining pitifully and quietly.

"I did tell him you'd stop soon" Odd grumbled, as he shut the game "Can't he be patient for another quarter of an hour?" He picked Kiwi up, and laid him beside him.

"It's already that day, huh?" The blond smiled sadly, and petted the whining dog. "I know, pal, I miss her too…she was a great mum…"


	14. Day 14: Lyokosona

**Something random and weird once again…**

* * *

 **Day 14: Lyokosona**

Aelita just couldn't stop laughing. And who could blame her, anyway? If anyone could see her friends right now, they'd be laughing too.

"Aelita, it's not funny!" Odd mumbled through his teeth.

She still kept laughing.

"Try saying that again, I dare you" Ulrich said through clenched teeth.

"I don't really understand why you're complaining" Yumi pirouetted with a satisfied smirk. "I'm fine"

"Of course you are!" The blond stuck his tongue out at her.

Meanwhile, Jeremy was at the monitor, typing every single button on the keyboard and looking at all three screens.

"I…I don't know how it could've happened, guys" he insisted for the umpteenth time. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be" Yumi giggled a little. "It's actually pretty amusing"

"Yeah, maybe the monsters won't approach us or will die laughing like Aelita" Odd glanced at the pinkette, who somehow still hadn't chocked by now. Then again, could she even choke on Lyoko? He didn't think so…

"I probably should make her stop now" The dark-haired girl shook her head. "You guys go and search for the activated tower and clear us a path"

The two males grumbled something, but walked off anyway, Odd tripping in his heels and mumbling something about X.A.N.A. being a huge something.

"Aelita" The dark-haired Lyoko Warrior walked towards her friend. "You can stop laughing now"

The pinkette didn't stop, even though she seemed to be trying to.

"Aelita, now isn't really the time…" Jeremy said. "We need to deactivate the tower before something else happens"

"But – why -" Aelita attempted once again to try and stop. "Why – X.A.N.A. –"

"We'll ask him when we finish" Yumi answered. "Right now, we need to go; here, take my hand"

The laughing girl started to pant heavily as she slowly but surely stopped laughing. When it had died down to a girlish giggle, she took the hand her friend was giving her and stood up, a little shakily.

"But…" she chuckled. "Odd in a kimono…"

"Don't start again, please" Yumi smirked. "We need to get you to the tower"

"O-ok" the pinkette chuckled again. "O-ok, I think I'm alright now; l-let's go"

"I'll tell the others to hide" Jeremy typed on his keyboard. "I don't want you to start laughing again, especially in front of who-knows how many monsters"

"You know, maybe it's not that bad" the ninja smiled. "Running in this outfit is much more easier and comfortable"

* * *

 **A/N: Long story short? X.A.N.A. messed up the avatars and Yumi ended up in Ulrich's clothes, Ulrich in Odd's and Odd in Yumi's. What a nuisance, huh?**


	15. Day 15: Crack Art

**I was actually one step from throwing myself out of the window because I didn't know what it meant. So after some research I did something weird and random, because I was done with the whole world; don't judge, I still had 14 left.**

 **I was also about to throw myself out of the window again because I couldn't find the file to upload.**

* * *

 **Day 15: Crack Art**

So, once upon a time, there were five kids. They were all really normal and average kids, no really big difference from any other kid.

("Hey!")

("Shut up! Let me tell the story")

Apart from the fact that they were fighting this AI in this virtual world called Kyoto.

("Lyoko")

("Right")

So, anyway, they fought, they nearly died multiple times, sometimes their grades slipped, and so on, and so on; then one day, this other kid came around and asked if he could join. They said no, but then changed their minds.

But the next day, this kid was possessed by this AI they were fighting. (dummy!) But they eventually managed to free him and killed the AI in the process. But Aelita, one of the kids, lost her father because of that.

Tragic.

And they couldn't even do a funeral because this guy had been apparently reported "dead" or at the least "missing" for ten years.

Which was even sadder.

So anyway, one day, the kid who got possessed woke up and immediately fell off the bed. He tried to get up, but couldn't.

He was flat. And by flat, I mean completely flat against the pavement, like paper.

So he tried calling for help, but when Jim, one of the teachers, entered, he stepped on him and maybe broke some bones.

"Good Heavens!" Jim exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"You broke my bones…" the kid said in reply.

Jim ignored him, picked up a leg with tweezers and carefully dragged him to the infirmary. The Lyoko Warriors, who are the Protagonists Kids, saw him and got worried, so they all went to the infirmary as well.

Yolanda, the Nurse With Apparently Two Names In The English Dub, ("don't break the Fourth Wall!") couldn't seem to figure out what was wrong with the Flat Kid. So Jeremy, the Smart Kid, looked at him, then said it must've been a virus. He also added to his friends that he might've been some kind of side-effect from being possessed for months, but he couldn't really be certain about that.

"We must keep him here" The NWATNITED said. "We don't know if it's contagious and I don't want people to step on him; some of his bones are already broken"

Two days later, Yolanda was found flat on the floor, with Flat Kid screaming in his bed. Jim also became flat the second he opened the infirmary door to see if it was true. A few cursious kids also turned flat.

Soon, the Flat Disease got so contagious, the whole room became flat: tables, medicine, mirrors… the bed also became flat, and it fell flat on top of Jim. We never knew if he was dead or not.

After a few minutes, kids from all over the rest of the campus (not the protagonists, other random people) started to become flat as well. Our Kids started to panic, but they didn't know what to do.

So they ran away from the school, as it started to become flat: trees, classrooms, teachers, glasses…everything. They ran to the city, and noticed that the few trees that there were were also getting flat; so they ran even further, to the factory (where the Virtual World was) then they turned on the Supercomputer, (which was the V.W.'s power source and had been turned off when the AI died) virtualized themselves to Lyoko and stayed there for a while.

They waited a whole week in there, scared and hopeless. Then, one of them, Odd, decided to go and investigate what had happened, while Aelita, went into this Tower in the Virtual World to watch the News or at least get more information.

When Odd came back, he said the whole town was as flat as paper. And some people were under flat buildings and no one knows if they died or not. Aelita then said that the whole world had turned flat, and there were also many YouTube videos about people turning flat.

"What are we going to do?" One of them asked.

"We're going to live here for the rest of our lives" said Jeremy.

And so they did, until some idiotic alien found the Supercomputer and bought it home thinking it was a video game. Then he transmitted that disease to his planet too.

And it happened again and again until the whole universe was flat; but our kids are still alive 'til his day and beyond.

THE END


	16. Day 16: BROTP

**A/N: I don't think I actually have many BROTPs…but I love the gals's friendship, so have this.**

 **Note: This takes place a few years after X.A.N.A. died.**

* * *

 **Day 16: BROTP**

"…And so when I called him, he literally yelled in the earphone" Yumi sighed. "Seriously, I worry about him sometimes"

"You know how boys are" Aelita smiled. "Yesterday, Jeremy freaked out because I was spending all night on a project"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know" she giggled.

"And what did you say?" Yumi examined a few boots on stock, then checked their price.

"I told him that at least I knew when to rest" the pinkette chuckled ever so slightly at that. "I guess he got the message…even if I was kinda cruel"

"Well, you said it yourself" the dark-haired teen shrugged. "You know how boys are; anyway, this stuff is too expensive, let's go to another store"

They exited it and went to the next clothing shop, hoping the prices were a little lower.

"So, what are we going to wear for your presentation?" Yumi smiled as she looked at the different types of t-shirts.

"I dunno" The pinkette shrugged. "it's just a DJ audition"

"It'll determine the rest of your career, Aelita" Her friend rolled her eyes, pressing a purple t-shirt to her chest. "Look, this looks great on you"

"But…"

"No buts, Ai" she grabbed more clothing and gave it to her. "Now go and try them"

"All-all of them?" Aelita stuttered, looking at the pile in her hands.

"Did I stutter?" Yumi grinned. "We're going to make you beautiful! Jeremy will be gawking at you!"

"But…"

"Just go, I'll pay" and she pushed her towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

"You don't have to, Aelita, really…"

"No way" Aelita smirked as she dragged her friend to the same clothes shop they had went weeks ago. "We're going shopping for your date outfit right now!"

"But…"

"It's the least I can do after you buying me my clothes last time!"

If anyone would ask her, the pinkette would be lying if she said that she had this already planned; she just woke up that day thinking that her dark-haired friend must be thanked somehow for getting her the outfit. And she _was_ going to get the thanks she deserved, no matter what.

"But, really…"

"No, I insist" Aelita smirked in a very creepy way as they walked in. "This time, _I'll_ make your boyfriend gawk at you!"

"No, really…"

"Too late now to say sorry!"

And with these words, Aelita grabbed a few (I mean, a ton) of clothes and shoved them in her friend's hands before forcing her into the dressing room.

 _It's not like I'm being mean to her or anything._ She told herself. _I did pass that audition; I just want to thank her for the trouble…in the same exact way._


	17. Day 17: Chronicles

**Ah, the good ol' Code Lyoko Chronicles! Seems only yesterday I got them for my birthday; I loved the books so much, even though it was really confusing going back to the original series again…but hey, I loved them, and that's what counts…even if they were incorrect sometimes, but whatever…**

 **So, there was something that always bothered my fangirl heart when I first read them: in Book 2, Ulrich tried to tell Yumi that they weren't just friends, but we never really got to see the discussion. But, in Book 4, Yumi says that they already had that conversation. So, I thought, why not write about it?**

 **(Also because Emily won't shut up about it)**

 **So…spoiler alert, I guess.**

* * *

 **17: Chronicles**

"So…uhm, Yumi, I wanted to tell you something…"

She remembered how her heart had begun beating faster when she had kissed his cheek; why did she do that? What kind of part of her wanted that?

Maybe…maybe it had been all of herself…

"Is it about that thing you mentioned earlier?" she had asked, trying to keep her cool like always. She just hoped she wasn't going to screw it up.

"Well, I was just wondering…" He had seemed to pause after these words, for how long she didn't know.

The tension had been killing her. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that this was something really important.

"Are we…are we really just friends?"

The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, she knew that what she was going to say now will determine the rest of their future; that actually seemed really cliché said – or even thought – out loud, but it was kinda true: one wrong move, one wrong word, and they both might stay in the friend-zone for probably the rest of their lives. Again, too melodramatic and cliché-y…

"Yumi?"

"So-sorry, I was thinking…" she had smiled at him a little uneasily.

The train suddenly had seemed quiet around them, even though it was really crowded and noisy last time she had heard it, which had bothered her: too much tension.

Maybe that was it; maybe that was really the reason she had friend-zoned him at the start.

With a soft sigh, she had looked down and squinted her eyes shut, as she had wrapped one of her hands around his.

"I…I don't know…"

"What?" He had looked surprised. Shocked, even.

"I just…I don't know…" she had gently turned her head, still smiling uncertainly. "To be honest? I…I'm just really confused about…about us…"

She could tell he hadn't really understood, so she tried re-formulating her phrase to make it a little easier.

"I mean, it's not like I…I, uhm…"

Why was it so hard to say something so simple? Why couldn't she just blurt it all out? Why? This was getting so complicated…

The truth? Yes, she was confused. Confused because saying what she felt for him didn't seem wrong at all: they all teased about them liking each other, maybe it was true…but saying it out loud might also be the start of complications, not to mention, it might also be that she was wrong and it was all going to fall apart quickly…but _he_ asked her that question, right? She could just say it, yes, they weren't only friends, and nothing would've gotten wrong, she could feel it…But again, the insecurities inside her were pulsing really loudly, and her breathing at one point had also gotten heavy because of the tension.

"You need some time to think about it?" he had asked.

She had tried to say it again right then, but once again a shower of insecurities had blocked her. _Not again…_

"I…I just don't know what to say…" she had mumbled. "I…I'll tell you when I can"

"How long will it take?"

Falling back on the train seat, Yumi had sighed heavily and closed her eyes, squeezing his hand with a smile.

"Soon, I promise"

Yeah, promise. _Promise._

 _Good job,_ she told herself. _Good job indeed, Yumi, now God knows when you might be able to see him again._

She sighed and stared at the ceiling, shivering in the black and cold room. Odd was asleep, she could hear him snoring right now; but she just couldn't, actually. The conversation on the train kept ringing in her head over and over in her head; with a sigh, she closed her eyes, whispering something she had been dying to get out of her mouth for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: I was listening to some random song and I suddenly got a burst of inspiration and it all came out from there.**


	18. Day 18: Sapphire

**I KINDA DID THIS RANDOMNLY SORRY.**

* * *

 **Day 18: Sapphire**

 _What a beautiful thing._

It was indeed one of the prettiest things the young girl had ever seen in her life. Sapphire.

A stone.

A blue stone.

She liked everything about it: the colour, the shapes it in…it was just beautiful.

 _Blue as sapphire…Pretty as sapphire…_

Blue as Sapphire were Jeremy's eyes. They were blue and round, and shined when he had achieved a goal…and whenever she kissed him. This she thought with a giggle.

Blue as Sapphire were her brand new headphones Odd had given her for her birthday; they were filled with different blueish shades and somehow managed to match her hair perfectly; it was one of her most dearest possessions.

Blue as sapphire was the color of Ulrich's katana whenever a laser hit it; it reminded her of how her friend cared about everyone, about saving the world, about protecting the ones he loved and cared for…it was a nice feeling.

Blue as Sapphire were the sheets the first time she slept at Yumi's house; they were soft, warm, and welcoming. It was truly one of the most beautiful feelings she had ever felt in her whole life.

Blue as Sapphire were also the color of the stones on her mother's necklace; she could remember that gentle blue glow hanging around he neck and wished she could remember if they were really sapphires and not other stones. Guess she'll never know now.

But there was also something elsethat she loved that was blue as Sapphire.

The ring on her wedding finger, glistening bright in the sunlight; she was smiling at it right now.

"Hey mama! Look at this!"

But she…she was pretty as Sapphire. And she also had _his_ eyes: the little pink-haired girl running towards her, holding a drawing, beaming proudly.

Yes. This was her Sapphire. Her little pretty Sapphire.

* * *

 **When did this turn into Steven Universe, dang it!**


	19. Day 19: Fusions

**ALSO RANDOM**

* * *

 **DAY 19: Fusions**

"Odd no"

"Why not?"

"Because it's the most idiotic idea I've ever heard" Jeremy crossed his arms.

"But it's genius!" Odd smirked. "IF we did that, we would become twice as powerful!"

"I'm not a wizard, Odd; even if I wanted, I couldn't make avatars do that!"

"Then create…"

"no"

"why not?"

"Remember Marabounta?"

The blond shrugged: "maybe this'll work"

Jeremy shook his head once again: "No"

"Come on, Einstein, please" Odd whined. "At least tell me give me a reason"

"I could give you twenty million reason" the genius answered.

"I asked for one"

"Anyway" Jeremy began counting on his fingers: "First, like I said before, I'm not a wizard or a miracle worker; second, to be able to do that, I would need to decode your avatars, examined their structures, do a serious of procedures…" he looked at his friend's puzzled expression. "I mean, basically, I'd have to study your avatars and might even screw something up, endangering your own selves…"

"Third, keeping it all together would be a struggle; not to mention, if you get de-virtualized, Heaven help you don't end up like that forever; fourth, what if X.A.N.A. bugs that procedure as well? That would be messy…also, fifth point: if I was to actually create separate beings, where should I start? No, don't tell me you have ideas, I mean binary, structure, weapons, HP, firewalls…that kind of stuff. Also, sixth: I doubt the Supercomputer can handle all of that thing…"

"But…"

"Seventh point…"

"Alright, alright!" Odd snapped, crossing his arms. "You win; I won't bother you about it anymore"

And with that, the blond exited the room, mumbling something along the lines of: "I still like my fusion idea"

* * *

 **A/N: Odd, stop watching Steven Universe, seriously.**


	20. Day 20: Garage Kids

**Well, this was hard…and it's pretty random, but seriously, coming up with ideas is hard at this hour of the night. This was inspired by a fanfic which I can't remember the name of right now, but it's actually pretty good.**

* * *

 **Day 20: Garage Kids**

It was a normal day as always; nothing too unusual had happened, and no earthquakes had shook the ground. Odd couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sign.

I mean, sure, it was a good thing: not having the fate of the world in your hands was actually pretty relaxing for once, but…the rush of adrenaline, the shooting, the altered reality…that was actually pretty cool, he couldn't lie…

"Hey Jeremy" he asked the genius sitting next to him, busily typing on his computer. "Why is everything so quiet today?"

The genius shook his head: "Dunno, really; maybe Xanadu decided to give us a break"

The blond nodded again, then looked around: "Where are Yumi and Ulrich?"

"The lovebirds?" Jeremy looked up from his work. "Oh, probably at the football field…soccer, I mean…"

The brunette had been practicing for what now looked like hours without pause; he was so happy when the coach gave his a timeout, because, he couldn't lie, he was getting pretty sick of it…almost wishing for something to happen.

"Hey there!" The dark-haired girl he knew all too well waved at him from the seats. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, bored…" he took the bottle of water she offered him and drank about a quarter of its content before continuing: "what are you doing here?"

"I was bored, thought I'd come here and watch…" she then looked away. "I mean, if that's ok with you…"

"Na, it's perfectly fine…" he answered, smiling.

Cue awkward silence.

"Soooo…" Yumi smiled a little uneasily. "About the…you know, the match last week…"

"Ah, that one?" the brunette looked away. "Uh…why exactly did you do…that?"

"Uh, well…I did tell you I would…"

"Yeah, but…"

"Still…"

This was getting nowhere. And it was also awkward as heck. Luckily, no one was watching, or else Milly was going to have the Scoop Of The Year…or…

Suddenly the ground shook under their feet. So much for peace and quiet, after all.

"And back to Xanadu we go" Ulrich mumbled, as Yumi climbed down and they both began running towards the factory


	21. Day 21: Video Games

**A lil' OOC because…hey, video-games!**

* * *

 **Day 21: Video Games**

"Oh for God's sake Odd…"

"Sorry…"

"AELITA QUICK GRAB THE ITEM!"

"Geez, calm down Yumi…"

It was a bright Sunday morning when four member of the Lyoko Gang had decide to go on a full-blown Mario Kart tournament Girls vs Boys. And it was the really last race.

Yumi and Aelita had proven to be worthy opponents and had basically knocked the boys in the dust with their "female moves", as Odd had called it. Yumi had even reminded multiple times that Aelita wasn't even trying, as it was her first time at the Wii Console, which always went on the boys' nerves.

"Come one, Odd, stop falling in the lava pits, we're losing!" Ulrich was screaming like a total maniac to his teammate.

The blond glared at him: "I am try-"

"ODD!"

"DANG IT!"

Yumi laughed her head off as Odd fell in a pit for the umpteenth time: "Are you even trying?"

"Be quiet!"

Aelita was just playing like any non-normal person would: quietly, and trying to avoid any other cars and traps. It was no surprise really that she was in first place.

Then, it came. Right then, right now.

The Shell OF Shells.

"Oh shoot; AI LOOK OUT!"

Too late. The blue winged shell flew in front of the pinkette, then crashed upon her. Ulrich immediately gained up on her.

This somehow ticked her off enormously.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled very loudly, crashing into his car and sending him in a pit of lava.

"What the…"

"GREAT JOB AELITA!" Yumi screamed. "Marry me!"

"Hey! When did this relationship end?" The brunette protested.

"When you threw me the Koopa Red Shell" was the answer.

"I didn't know you were in front of me!"

"Well, you're not forgiven"

He pouted a little as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys…" The pinkette smirked. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"Oh, I love jokes!" Odd said. "Knock yourself out"

"Ok; knock knock"

"Wow, Ai, you're meeting my standards! Who's there?"

"Invincible"

"invincible who?"

"ME!" Aelita leaped in the air, as she crossed the finish line for the final time. "I just kicked both of your butts!"

"You go girl!" Yumi exclaimed, as she too crossed the finish line and started dancing with her around the room.

Both boys looked at each other, eyes widening in size, both mouthing at the same time the same phrase:

"You're…friggin'…kidding…me!"


	22. Day 22: Cards Against Humanity

**I've never played CAH, I hope this is ok…**

 **I used Carth's list for this one…go check it out if you want, it's in their Code:July challenge!**

* * *

 **22: Cards Against Humanity**

"Ok, this is pretty easy" Odd grinned evilly at the cards he passed to his teammates. "One of you is in charge of the Grey Card; the others pick out of 3 white cards one and the holder of the Grey Card chooses the best option; I'll count the points"

"You made these?" Aelita asked, picking one of the cards curiously.

"Yeah, mum, won't let me buy a full pack" the blond shrugged. "Anyway, Jeremy, you first" he gave him a Grey Card, then put the remaining ones close to a notepad and a pencil.

"Ok…" the genius read it aloud: "Guys, get to the factory! X.A.N.A. is…blank?"

"Now, guys, without saying it aloud, pick the best option from your cards and give it to me; I'll mix them and give it to our Einstein"

They all nodded and looked at the options they had; someone snorted a little as they handed their cards, which were mixed and then given to Jeremy, who read them all aloud:

"'Watching too many Japanese mangos' ok, that's weird… 'Gambling for drugs with Tiddlywinks' is that even a thing… 'Odd/Aelita'…what the actual heck is this card?"

"It was the best I had" Yumi mumbled. "The others didn't make sense"

"Ok, uhm…" Jeremy looked a the other two, thoughtfully, then pointed at the 'mango' one. "This one, I guess"

"Cool! That's mine!" Aelita beamed, as Odd handed her a Grey Card and mixed the rest.


	23. Day 23: Guardian

**This was kinda hard too.**

* * *

 **23: Guardian**

It was all calm in the Cage. They had been there for quite a while; since the nasty girl had nearly destroyed them, to be exact, but who knows how long that had been?

This life was terrible; but they didn't mind anymore now; it was all ok, one of these days, they'll be used again…

And now, the Boss, just as they had predicted, was opening the Cage. Now, just as they had predicted, they were in the Sector, floating just centimeters away from their target. Give it another second, give it another minute, she was now inside them. And it felt nice.

They always felt alone in their Cage, empty, as if they were nothing. In a sense, they were nothing: just a bunch of codes and firewalls built for a sole purpose. But, they knew, this was their last times in this world…and in any, to be honest.

So they take their time. They treasure every second of their time they still have left, they don't waste even one. Every second counts now, and they know it.

The Boss doesn't know ,but they do. It's sad to think about it, but they don't mind.

All is calm, peace and quiet, and they try to not make the creature they're holding not suffer any pain, but instead be peaceful, as if in a slumber. Even though it breaks their heart.

It's kinda stupid, how a bunch of codes actually has feelings somehow; the only person who actually had something near feelings was their Boss, but they had negative ones. _I have positive ones._

What a waste indeed. This creature, they think, knows more than the others. Why can't she tell them what a formidable being they were? Why can't she sense it? They wish they could just live once more, they wish they could just resist the hologram, the wish they could stop themselves.

But it's too late now for regrets; if they could, they would've sighed, as they let their instinct absorb the decoy…and then, suddenly, they can't feel anything anymore.

And here, right now, where they are, it was far more peaceful than any other place on Earth or Lyoko.


	24. Day 24: Date Night

**So many ideas, so little time and inspiration…**

* * *

 **Day 24: Date Night**

"This is a nice place…" Aelita smiled. "It's also pretty empty"

"Yeah…" Jeremy tugged at his collar, nervously. "It's beautiful, right?"

"It's also familiar, you know; I think me and Daddy used to go here sometime. Nice to know it hasn't changed"

"Hmmhmm…"

"Hey there!" Yumi waved cheerfully. "Sorry for being late, someone here couldn't find his shoes"

Ulrich grumbled loudly at that: "The dog chewed the nice ones, so I had to go get another pair. This is the last time I dog-sit!"

"Keep saying that, sweetie" the dark-haired girl cheekily smiled at him. "Maybe I'll believe you one day"

"I actually think you should, Yumi" Jeremy said. "Kiwi once chewed one of my slippers once"

"I remember that" Aelita giggled. "It was pretty funny; but you never told me what was the matter with tissue…"

"Uh…" The genius visibly blushed at that. "You…you don't want to know…"

"So, anyway, how are the kids?" Ulrich asked the two lovebirds.

The pinkette smiled: "They're all good; Maya has recovered from last week's flu, and she's now back on her feet again"

"Jean is fine too" Jeremy added. "and so is Marcus; what about Yuri and Hiroki?"

"Arguing as usual" Yumi sighed. "Just like me and my brother"

"Speaking of him, I met his wife yesterday" the brunette chuckled. "She got accepted at the local newspaper"

"That's fantastic news!"

And they all continued laughing and chatting about their lives, then started ordering their food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Odd was glancing at his phone for the umpteenth time, feeling his heart stop. He hoped she was ok with all his heart, and cursed his job at least twenty times.

"It's going to be ok" was all she had told him before she hanged up.

He hoped she was right.

Just then ,the phone rang. He picked it up in a heartbeat.

"Odd!"

"Yes?"

"I made it! I'm going to be ok, don't worry!"

"That's fantastic!" The young man started dancing around the room happily, feeling his heart burst in happiness.

"Daddy?" a small voice piped from the door, as a blonde girl rubbed her eyes sleepily: "What happened?"

Odd happily walked towards her and swiped her off her feet: "Mummy's coming back home early, sweetheart!"

"What? Really?" the little girl beamed. "You're not joking?"

"No, dear" he smiled. "We'll be together again"

"So my brother's ok too?"

"Yes" he smiled, tears in his eyes. "And tomorrow, we're all going out to celebrate"

* * *

 **Idk how I came out with the last part, bear with me.**


	25. Day 25: Reese Anders

**Idk what I'm doing with thi,s so bear with me…**

* * *

 **Day 25: Reese Anders**

Who was he?

Was he an actor?

Was he a star?

Was he some kind of manga character?

Was he a student?

The name had come out one day during a girls' night out and Aelita had been puzzling about it ever since. She had asked everyone, but no one answered, or they would just shrug. This confused her even more.

She asked Yumi, but she pretended she didn't know. She asked Jeremy, but he just shook his head. She asked Odd, but none of them knew who he was. She even asked Sissi, but even she couldn't give a straight answer.

It seemed as if only Yumi knew him then.

But who was he? Maybe a Japanese star of some sort?

She had asked Hiroki, and she finally got some answers, even though not all she needed:

"Ah yeah, she's been talking about that guy for days now; we don't know who he is, though, and I never asked"

Aelita was really getting gnawed by curiosity by now. It was devouring her inside, to know who this guy was, but nothing. She couldn't seem o get the answer she wanted, which was a real bummer.

Then, one day, Yumi stopped talking about him, just like that. It was a shocking change, to say the least. No one knew how it had happened, she just walked off saying his name one night and came in the next day behaving as if she'd never done such a thing. Everyone was starting to worry about her.

Aelita, once again ,asked everyone what had happened. Again, no one could answer for certain. And Yumi never mentioned him once in her life after that, and I mean not even once; soon, it was all forgotten.

But Aelita always wondered: who was he? When did it happen? How did it happen? And why did it stop?

She never got the answer, but ended up daydreaming about it a lot. But no one ever knew, just as she never knew who was he.


	26. Day 26: Fairy Tale

**Probably already-used idea.**

* * *

 **Day 26: Fairy Tales**

Once upon a time, there was a king who had a daughter; this daughter, he loved with all his heart and, when his wife was taken away from him in a war, he tried to find ways to protect his small angel.

He worked hard, studied document after document, and eventually found a way to build the most secured and safest tower in the world. And he had it built the day he made the plans.

Once it was finished, he brought his daughter there and invited her to take a look; she loved it there so much, and the King was happy for that.

Now, one day, it happened that the King had decided to create a dragon to guard the castle even more. This dragon was made kind, gentle, and loyal to the Crown, but he was very lonely; so the King also created a few other dragons to keep him company, and this made him happy.

But one day, evil people came to the castle; these evil men wanted to keep the castle as their own, but the dragon won't let them, and tried to fend them off. So the men battled the dragon and his friends and family, and killed them all but the one, then ran away.

The dragon was filled with pain and anger at the death of his loved ones: he wanted revenge, and he wanted it so badly. The Kind sent patrols to find the men, but they never did.

This angered the dragon to the point he locked the princess in the castle with her Father and put them both under a deep trance.

Years have passed; and now, a shy prince is out on patrol when he meets two common peasants. When questioned, one of them says he has decided to escape his abusive home and see the world, while the other one, who is really a duke's king in disguise, escaped his home out of boredom. The prince takes them to the Palace and treats them as equals, as friends.

Soon, another companion joins their small group: a girl, the daughter of a royal man's lover, who is venturing the world in search of a real and more decent home with her half-brother.

The four spend many months together; then, one day, they hear about the sleeping princess and the dragon and decide to go there.

The Prince, however, decides to remain further away as possible and study the battle grounds, for, one must know, he was better at the brains than the brawn. So the four journey to the fabled land, and three of them fight every day magical creatures and uncover the castle's secrets, while the Prince tries to figure out a way to save the young maiden and her father.

A year later, the group is joined by two knights, who have come there to bring the princess to their king; a fight ensures, and they decide to eventually cooperate all together, then they'll decide what to do with the Princess. But one of them if kidnapped by the dragon.

They eventually mange to free him after a year, and it also helps them find a way to defeat the dragon; but it is then that they discover the other knight has betrayed them, and that their King's army will come to slay the beast just in a few days. So the team of now five Warriors must act quick.

With what information they got, they penetrate inside the castle, and are able to wake the Princess and her Father; but it is not enough, as the dragon awaits at the exit. Eventually, the King makes a pact with the beast: he will offer himself as a sacrifice if the dragon left the land forever. He accepts, and the Princess closes her eyes and cries as her last member of the family is taken away.

They six take the princess away in secret and bring her to the castle, where they all become friends. Eventually , few years later, the Prince marries her, and the commoner marries the half-blood, while the duke's son is wed with a rebel duchess a year later.

And they all lived happily ever after.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

For now


	27. Day 27: Films Made By Odd

**27: Films made by Odd**

"Two Obvious" Odd smiled at the group of students. "This is the title of my new film; I assure you, it's filled with commentary, so if you're confused, there's that!"

e then went back to his seat, and waited as it start playing.

The first thing people saw was Aelita and Jeremy, both talking about some kind of techno-babble.

"You see these two, everyone?" Odd's voice asked. "Well, you see how he's looking at her? Let me zoom in"

Cue zooming to the genius's eyes.

"You can't see it very well, but that's a love sick puppy look a cat gives to the perfect dish of cat food; he wants her, it's too obvious"

Everyone slightly chuckled at that, while Jeremy scoffed a little.

"Also, look at the way this young lady's hand is positioned" pan to Aelita's right hand. "Look at it! It's just hand language for 'kiss me now stupid!' Too obvious!"

The pinkette frowned, blushing ever so slightly.

The frame changed to show other two people talking; guess who…

"What the…"

"And these are two friends talking" Odd continued. "As you can see, they seem normal…but look at Ulrich's face here"

Cue zoom on the brunette's face.

"He has that same look Jeremy had, only that it's more pitiful! Also, notice how his legs are positioned: crossed. He's so nervous he'll screw up something, poor thing! Too obvious"

"And look at this young lady here! She's acting all normal to you, but she's crossing her legs too! My, just kiss already will you!"

Odd was nowhere to be found now. The smarty pants had figured out he'd better scram before they killed him.

Now it showed Milly and Hiroki.

"Ah young love" Odd murmured in a French accent. "But…is it that good? This is the fifth time he has talked to her on only this day, look"

Cue a series of footage of them talking.

"Also, she dropped something four out of five times! Desperate for attention, amirite?"

The poor young teens sank deep in their seats.

"Let's not forget the looks they give each other! My, keep the love down, dudes!"

"And now, let's look at this last one"

This time, it was of Hervè and Sissi. Everyone started looking at each other, wondering what this was about.

"Just look at these eyes"

Cue zoom to the boy's face.

"He looks about ready to melt like snow in the sun! Question is, will this acne-covered snow actually be good enough for the sun? OR is that the reason she melt him? Vote now on your phones!"

Everyone laughed, while Sissi was erupting flames form her head.

And as the film drew to a close, Odd giggled in the backstage, rubbing his hands together in victory.


	28. Day 28: Teachers

**Day 28: Teachers**

Life as a teacher had never been easy for any of them; they all had had dreams, hopes, and some of them even a promising future…maybe, once they actually wanted to be what they are now.

But it was never pleasant.

They could all agree on one thing: these kids were getting on their nerves eight times out of ten. It was always bathroom this, infirmary that, what's this, what's that, sleep there, get distracted, another chance, a dog ate my homework…it was really frustrating and they sometimes wish they could just quit their job and leave this place forever.

But, sometimes, they had to admit, it wasn't at all that bad; sometimes, weird things happened, maybe even too weird for comfort, sometimes they'd wake up in places and didn't remember why or since when. Sometimes they'd even been nearly killed by wild crazy boars. But hey, deep down, it was actually pretty exciting.

It was never a pleasant thing, but they couldn't help but get a sparkle of something, of excitement, because something happened, something new and totally weird that might've never happened to any other teacher; and, they had to admit, they'd grown fond of some of the kids.

Aelita Stones and Jeremy Belpois were everyone's favorites…well, nearly everyone's. Jim actually preferred Yumi and Ulrich, but then again ,everyone had their own tastes.

But one of the students they all admitted to miss was Odd. Sure, he was a pain, he wasn't goodi n some ways, but he always seemed to cheer up the class someway, or make them laugh, even though it was for weird reasons. It was still a pretty nice thing for the kid to do, and they were precious few who could do that these days.

So the day the Lyoko Warriors visited their old school again…well, they admitted, it was a good day. It was nice to chat with them, now as some kind of long-lost acquaintances, giving advice or sharing insecurities.

Unfortunately, not all of the old teachers were there. But they didn't mind; it was still a wonderful experience.


	29. Day 29: Favorite Monster

**Day 29: Favorite Monster**

He said stop.

She would stop.

He said go.

She would go.

He said her name.

She would come.

That was how their relationship went. And she liked it.

Their first meeting was, of course, kinda shaky. He kept screaming at her, and she would sometimes quiver. Eventually though, she had slowly started to get used to him, and this pleased the Master greatly, which made her proud.

She'd sometimes Boss to her friends, but not often. They actually started to hate her, because their friends were dying but she wasn't, she was still alive. And she didn't mind much.

She loved her New Master, he was kind.

She didn't care what the Real Master said, she would obey this one.

She wished more than anything to see him every day coming back from his work, the one against the enemies.

But one day, he didn't come back. He never did. And this broke her.

Did he even remember her? Did he even think of her? Will he ever think of her again?

This was all she wondered. But, unfortunately for her, she never got the answer.

Maybe somewhere, another her still had him.

Maybe this time forever.

But she'll never know.


	30. Day 30: Tumblr

**I had no ideas, bear with me!**

* * *

 **Day 30: Tumblr**

It started out as a roleplay. Then, eventually, it became this.

Jeremy had never been a popular person on Tumblr; he didn't really care much either, he had just opened the account to actually type something, since he was always searching for an excuse since he was little. But one day, he typed something that changed his life forever.

For some weird reason, he had decided to type: "Artificial Intelligence, do you copy?" and he couldn't get any more ideas. But he posted it anyway.

Less than a few minutes later, someone reblogged the post; and when he looked under it, here's what it said:

"Copy; but could you call me something else?"

This shocked him. Somehow, though, he still ended up reblogging the post and typing under it:

"Sure; what's your name?"

Reblog:

"I don't know; I don't remember"

"My memory was erased"

And it went off from there. Sure, chatting with strangers was never recommended, but hey, this was roleplaying. It was ok, and also different, right?

One day, the girl (he was certain she was a girl) private-messaged him:

" _Hey, I have a few friends who would love to roleplay with us; mind if they join?"_

Other people? Jeremy was surprised, but also somewhat glad. It made him happy to know she really cared about this RP they were having:

" _Sure; the more the merrier"_

After that:

" _K, I'll notify them. Thx :)_ _"_

The genius felt it in his heart that he had started something special.

The roleplay started immediately after that; there were three other people after that, but soon some other people joined, being some kind of background characters, and the follower count was rising day by day. Their roleplay became famous. People wrote fanfics, and made fanart, and the RPers made stuff too. Sometimes, they even chatted privately with one another.

One day, the girl, the one he first met, suggested to see each other in real life. Everyone agreed on that idea and started planning.

The problem was, in fact, that they all lived in different places; so they Skyped the first few times.

Then, one day, they made it: after months of planning, they managed to meet each other, and it was the best day of Jeremy's life.

Here he was now, with them. His RP friends.

The Lyoko Warriors.


	31. Day 31: Free Day (Plus notes)

**Ok, because I finished the rest of the other ones at 1:31 am, I decided to sleep and finish this today, since it was a "free day".**

 **This was based on my X.A.N.A. Humanized-Monsters AU; it basically tells the story of X.A.N.A.'s monsters as Humans on Earth. I still haven't decided when it'll take place, and if they did it on purpose, but in here, it'll be shortly after the Master died and they all are trying to find a way to get their revenge…emphasize the "trying".**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **PS: LISTEN I KNOW SOME OF THE STORIES HAVE MISTAKES, BUT I'M JUST TIRED, SO I'LL FIX THEM ONE DAY, SORRY!**

 **Day 31: Free Day**

Krabe couldn't believe humans had so many weak points. Stamina, hunger, thirst…has she known, she wouldn't have told Blok to enter all of the different features.

"But it'll be worth it" she told herself. "Once we make these rotten meat bags suffer…"

She yawned ( **A/N: I yawned too, by the way)** and looked at the clock: the bright digits indicated that it was 2 o'clock and fifteen minutes anti-meridian. According to her files, staying up at this hour of the day was "not good for her".

At first, she ignored that fact; then she remembered that day when she had accidentally fallen asleep in class and got two hours of detention. Not a pleasant day, to say the least, because it had slowed down her work. Work she was doing right now.

"Serves them right" she said aloud.

Her phone rang.

Krabe looked at the scarlet machine on her table with nearly disgust: it had been Tarantula's idea to get one for everyone, but as far as she was concerned, she would've rather been without: she had seen what the Humans did, always (And I mean, _always_ ) wasting their time on that thing, instead of doing something else more productive.

She wanted to hang up at first, but most of the team had already complained about that. So she sighed and fiddled with the earpiece in her ear, then pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Karen?"

"I told you not to call me like that" she gritted her teeth, as she yawned again. Karen Berack…truly, this name was the most horrendous thing Blok could've ever picked. OF course, there were also other terrible ones

She heard a faint giggle in reply, as her friend and leader of Team 2 apologized.

"Sorry, Krabe; anyway, Megatank told me you were going to stay up all night tonight…"

"I didn't say that" the red-haired human protested.

"He said you made it sound like that" she shrugged. "Anyway, apparently, you were right: faking a relationship with Scyphozoa actually worked: I haven't been…you know, whatever the boys did before…?"

"I think it's called 'hitting on'" Krabe scribbled something on her notes. "Tarantula said that yesterday"

"Another fight?"

"That lazy bones needs to start working"

"Anyway" Manta sighed, as she brushed a loose lock away. "Krabe, listen; you must get some rest. Scy yesterday was sent to the infirmary because he hadn't slept for days. I don't want the same to happen to you"

"I'm perfectly fine" Krabe insisted, then suddenly yawned, just like that, without a warning. "Uh…"

"I told you" Manta giggled again, but this time it was really nervous. "Please rest now, friend; you need to be strong for your team"

"By the way, how's Scyphozoa? How did you call him again….?" She grabbed a list of names stuck to her wall and examined it.

"Simon Zophysa? Oh, he's fine now; I visit him every day. Now go back to sleep or we'll have to visit you as well"

"ugh, fine…" Krabe turned towards her laptop and closed every single program she had. Then, she started stacking her papers in separate folders.

"Karen!" the human jumped: she had forgotten her ear piece was still connected to the phone. "Don't tell me you're wasting you time stacking all of that stuff!"

"It's research, Marine" the red-haired teen protested, calling her friend by her human name in frustration. "I need to…"

"I don't care; bed. Now. Or I'm calling your teammates to force you in"

Krabe sighed and stacked the piles of papers aside, hoping that she was actually going to sleep knowing they weren't in order.

"Now, go to sleep" Manta said. "And the Master help you if I find you awake tomorrow"

Then she hanged up.

The humanized monster sighed and disconnected the earpiece, knowing she usually slept better that way. Then, she changed into her pajamas (she didn't understand why Humans changed their clothes so much, but Hornet suggested that acting like a human might help her understand them a little more) and crawled under the sheets, still yawning.

As she closed her eyes, she started to wonder if it was all worth it; maybe she should just stop working, or at least reduce the work time and go outside, study more about the world, do the "hanging out" with her friends and teammates, maybe spend some more time with Megatank…

"No" she shook her head in her sleep. "I have a mission to keep; once I'm done, I'll do the rest"

But, she wondered, could she ever do the rest after her work was done? Could she really interact with everyone after their mission was accomplished?

With these and many other questions in mind, she fell into a dreamless sleep, only to wake up the next day two hours later than usual, on a Sunday.


End file.
